Sparks That Fly
by PenguinFic
Summary: There's a new guild in Magnolia! One particular girl stands out to Natsu. Can he help her to find the magic she pressed down and locked away in fear of her past mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

As she walked through the streets of Magnolia, a light snow began to fall. She rounded corners and walked past people, not sure of where to go. A few hours ago, her friend had advised her to explore the new town and perhaps visit the famous Fairy Tail guild. After all, it was her first time in Magnolia. When the sky began to darken and night began to fall, she knew she should be heading home. Suddenly, someone moved behind her. She paled. Did someone follow her into the alleyway? The person couldn't have seen her. She pressed into the wall as a shirtless guy ran past her down the street. He called out.

"Hey! Juvia! Where are you? It's Gray!"

Who exactly was he?

* * *

In the lively, warm Fairy Tail guild hall, as usual, a large fight had started up. Chairs and people flying around were perfectly normal at this time of day- no, any time of day. Natsu unexpectedly dropped out of his daily argument with Gray when his ears picked up a piece of conversation.

"Did you hear about the new guild here in Magnolia?"

"Oh, you mean the one called Doven Crest?"

"I heard that their master is a complete mystery. She hasn't revealed her face to the public yet."

Hmmmmmmmmm… thought Natsu. I bet there's a ton of strong guys there. I can't wait to battle them!

Gray got up and left the guild hall. "I'm going looking for Juvia. She hasn't been here for a while."

Happy flew up to Gray. "Somebody's in LOOOO-"

Gray punched Happy into a table. "Shut it, cat."

Natsu decided to check out this new guild tomorrow. As for now… "HAPPY!"

Happy got up from the table. "Aye sir!" he chirped.

"It's getting late. Let's fly to Lucy's house!"

We climbed in through the window of Lucy's apartment. After tumbling onto the floor, we saw Lucy glaring at us.

"Uh...hi!" I squeaked.

"Out. Of. My. ROOM!" she screamed and Happy and I were kicked out of the window and onto the the street below.

"Great," muttered Happy. "All I wanted was a fish. Not a kick."

Natsu shrugged. He started out for home. It felt very peaceful as he and Happy began walking through the lamp-lit snowy streets. Little did he know, someone out there was having a more than happy reunion. Was it just him, or did the air suddenly get colder than it already was?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes I have changed the character's name to Hikari. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

Gray saw a hooded figure in the alleyway while he searched for Juvia. "Hey!" he called. "Have you seen-"

He was cut off when the cloaked figure raced off into the darkness. Gray chased after her, shouting. Gray had almost caught up, when he stepped on the figure's cape. The hood fell, revealing a face with black hair and dark eyes. Her cheeks were rosy against her pale face. Gray recognized her immediately.

"Hikari?"

The girl turned to leave.

"Wait." frowned Gray. "Y-you- are the one that set…"

Hikari interrupted, "Yes, that was me." in a low voice.

"How could you?" Gray cried. He shot a beam of ice at her.

Hikari jumped away.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Gray. "Ice make: Lance!"

Hikari pulled out a wooden staff of sorts. It was longer than her and looked stiff and sturdy. She spun it around to block the ice. Gray noticed that her sleeve flew up for a second, revealing a pale green insignia on her arm. She's part of a _guild_?

Gray prepared for the next attack when…..

A pink hair idiot landed on his face, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Natsu!" yelled Gray. "You idiot! I was in the middle of a fight!"

Happy flew up to him. "He smelled a fight and came to investigate, but he fell off a roof."

"Never mind that," said Gray, leaving Natsu stuck in the ground. "Where'd that girl go?"

Natsu sat up. "The one you were fighting? I think she left."

Gray sighed. "I better get back to the guild."

"You better tell me about this tomorrow." frowned Natsu. "By the way, Juvia's already back." He and Happy flew away, leaving Gray to think it over.

The next morning, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Lucy gathered around Gray. _(Not to mention Juvia hiding behind a pole…)_ Gray sighed.

"About that girl I met last night, her name is Karina. She seems to be a member of the new guild. We kinda met a long time ago, when Deliora destroyed my village. She was the one…" mumbled Gray.

"Hurry, tell us!" said Natsu.

"...who set Deliora free."

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"But why would someone who unleashed a demon… be part of a guild?" said Erza.

"How should I know?" retorted Gray. "Anyways, I really don't know what to think."

Lucy thought about it. "Why don't we just leave her alone? It doesn't sound like she wants to be bothered." she suggested.

Everyone agreed and went back to normal business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was sitting in a small shady area. The clearing was surrounded by forest trees and had a small bubbling spring. It was Hikari's favorite place to relax. However, memories of her past became drifting around...was she ready to tell?


End file.
